The Boy who Feared the Dark
by Lady Rabenschwarz
Summary: The King of Baron tells his adopted son a bedtime story, but also an essential life lesson as well. This is the story of Odin Harvey before he became the King. Contains OCs and a change in the original plot... In a way I mean it's not drastic changes!


**This is a story that I had made up but it will link in with FFIV I promise you that, however there is a little twist and an original character who will not be specified until the time comes but I hope you will like this! This is a gift for gDeIpVhIrNoEtt who I've spent a pretty damn long time talking to and discussing KaiCil with other stuff and I just wanted to give her something cause she makes amazing fanfics, I'm not even kidding here!**

_Long ago, in a small village where time mattered not to those who dwelled there lived a powerful oracle whose visions were never wrong, she was sought out by the people of the village and by the Lord and Lady themselves, everyone relied on her and none thought to doubt her._

_The village however was not the kind that lived in peace. It had been fabled that the village was built by Myles the god of darkness as a gift to his beloved Aurora, who was a human, as a token for her love which she had happily accepted not long after she had given birth to their first child Sybil who had her father's piercing blue eyes and black hair, her mother's fair skin and bright smile. As far as Myles was concerned, Sybil was his pride and joy and not once did he ever think of having any children from the other goddesses, which was an obvious problem in Vita's case as she was not only the goddess of fertility but she was also Myles' wife and having the rest of the gods and goddesses know that her husband has no interest in even bedding his wife was humiliating._

_When the news of Sybil's birth came to Vita's attention she was, to say the least, infuriated to the point where she had not given her blessings as a goddess to some of the women who were expecting, no god or goddess were able to calm her down, Myles did not care for his wife's anger since he found her to be a harmless goddess compared to his sister Marah the goddess of judgement and truth for she judged those, dead or alive, for whatever they have done and shows no mercy when having the sinned face their punishment. The god of darkness soon learned that ignoring his angered wife was a grave mistake, for he had lost his dearest child, she had died in the hands of the angry villagers whose wives were not able to bear children because of Vita who hand not given them her blessings._

_In his moment of grief and anger, the god of darkness pointed his well carved onyx staff towards the village that stood at a considerable distance from a cliff by the sea and summoned all the evils he could muster up to form a dark wall. The people watched as the dark wall rose from the ground, their confusion morphed into fear as they saw what was within the wall of darkness, and they trembled as they saw the angered god descend from the sky, his eyes were pitch black and purple veins grew on his face, his fangs were sharp and his obsidian wings stretched afar. Never had the people in that certain village experienced the wrath of Myles, until now, they stood shell shocked at the god who once was a very happy god, a merciful god, a god that has now died on the inside the same day his darling child had died and it was their doing._

_Myles loud booming voice did not fail to catch the entire village's attention, "Do you fear what is happening to you? Do you feel the evils trying to grab your heart and devour it? Do you now know how my daughter, my little Sybil felt as you cowards had cornered a young defenseless child and murdered her in cold blood?! DO YOU COWARDLY MONGRELS?!" The god yelled and with every question the darkness only grew larger, devouring the lands and any other living beings, "Well now you shall receive your punishment, you will all pay for your crimes! You and your children and your children's children! That is unless.. You vanquish the beast."_

_The people shrank back in fear, however five brave yet foolish men stepped up and approached the god, they claimed that they did not fear the dark and they would be able to vanquish a 'pesky' beast. Oh how wrong they were, the five men who approached and entered the dark wall well armed and brave expressions on their faces were never seen again, at that night the people heard the men's screams of terror and it had haunted those who resided within the village._

_Since then, 5 young men were chosen by the seer every year to challenge the beast and reign victory, since then no one has accomplished that goal. It has been 500 years since that fateful day and the people of the village either worked hard in training their sons in hopes that they'd be the champion or they would protect their son so he wouldn't be lost to them. But in the end, the family had no say in the matter if the seer had chosen their son._

_This, is the story of young unfortunate boy who feared the dark._

_Odin was the son of a farmer and seamstress, he had only one younger sister who was very sickly. The young man had trained hard and diligently his whole life in hopes of succeeding in vanquishing the beast and to have a brighter future for his family, as well as the village, Odin however had one problem that none of the other seemed to have, he was terrified of the dark! Many of the boys mocked him for it and had told him that he was useless, at some point he believed he was as well but that never stopped him from training to be strong and also focused on strategy as it was an essential ability to have._

_One day, as the full moon shined upon the village the oracle, who many lay their trust upon, stormed out of her home screaming and wailing. That was a sure sign that she had found the next five chosen to enter the darkness, the villagers exited their homes, many of the mothers hugging their well built sons in reassurance, others in a weak attempt of protection. The oracle continued to wail for another five minutes before she had calmed down and looked at the sky, her arms raised up high as if requesting an embrace for the dark night sky, she spoke out the first name, Joshua, whose mother began to sob knowing that it probably be the last time she saw the child she gave birth to, the boy entered the tent that was set up for that night to gather up his armor and choice of weapon._

_The second name, Fredrich, a boy who would mock Odin for his weakness stood proudly next to his equally proud father and marched into tent to chose his armor and weapon. The third was a young man named Kevin who hardly spoke to anyone and has a constant apathetic look on his face, he entered the tent to do the same as did the fourth chosen boy, Axel, an easy going boy who loves to laze around most of the time and tends not to worry much._

_Everyone waited in anticipation for the oracle to announce the final boy, it was nerve wrecking for some however Odin who had been waiting for his moment looked at the oracle pleading silently for her to hurry up, soon enough the oracle looked straight at Odin and pointed at him, "You, you are the fifth and final. Go now and gather up your arms!" The oracle hissed and collapsed on the floor, as she always did after a vision-_

"And that's it for the story today! Now go to sleep!" The King of Baron announced to his adopted son Cecil who was tucked in bed on the quiet winter night in Baron, the young boy whined sleepily and pouted the bottom lip, which was naturally blue. The King fought the urge to comply and continue with the story as he knew that Cecil would fall asleep any second and whine the next day about it, "Don't be like that Cecil, you have your lessons tomorrow and I doubt young Kain would be very pleased if he caught you dozing off during his many 'adventurous' tales!"

"But-" The young boy protested.

"No buts Cess, now sleep." The king stated in finality and went towards the door.

"Daddy?" Cecil piped up grabbing the attention of his 'father'.

The King sighed tiredly and looked back at his son, "Yes Cecil?"

"Good night, I love you."

"I love you too Cecil, always."

* * *

**And that's it for now! I hope she likes it :D I also hope she doesn't kill me for the cliff-hanger!**


End file.
